


Lunch and Gardens

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [29]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>eliza</b><br/>angel got us lost and is steadfastly denying it</p>
<p><b>angel</b><br/>we are not lost</p>
<p><b>peggy</b><br/>so what would you call this route that is Probably not taking us to the café</p>
<p><b>angel</b><br/>a detour"</p>
<p>*<br/>The sequel to Cat Cafe, The Squad now makes their way to lunch but obviously they can't even do that without something going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch and Gardens

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**dosiaaa**  
guys  
food  
where

**aaron burr  
** There’s another cafe on 65th street that has really good waffles

**dosiaaa**  
oh that place  
yes the waffles are v nice

**disney god  
** isn’t that the one with the garden

**aaron burr  
** Maybe

**baguette fucker  
** oh that cafe has very good lighting

**fight me  
** you’re gonna take a lot of selfies and slay us all again aren’t you

**baguette fucker  
** yes

**fight me**  
yeah sure okay  
let’s make laf happy and look pretty

**baguette fucker  
** yesssssss

**angel  
** why must it always turn into a date situation with you guys

**get ur own dicc  
** we love each other

**angel**  
awww  
cut it out

**fight me**  
maybe we should ask them to put a lot of sugar in angelica’s drink  
to balance out that bitterness

**angel  
** i would die from that amount of sugar

**eliza**  
it’s okay im here i can balance it out  
i like flowers and sunshine and cats

**fight me**  
eh that's a good start  
thanks eliza

*

**jamesmadd  
** thomas stop fussing with your hair

**better than you**  
you brought me to a cat cafe you’re going to have to deal with it  
lafayette and i have the same hair type why do they only attack me

**baguette fucker  
** there’s this wonderful thing called a hairband

**better than you  
** but then the world would be denied of my beautiful hair

**baguette fucker  
** then suffer????

**better than you  
** rude

**jamesmadd  
** it’s true

**better than you** _ **  
**_ you’re supposed to be on my side

**jamesmadd**  
nah

**better than you**  
why is the world so cruel  
i am so great  
and nice  
and perfect  
i don’t deserve this  
why is hamilton laughing at me stop it

**fight me**  
BECAUSE THAT’S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BS I EVER HEARD  
i can’t stop laughing someone help me

**eliza**  
alexander please  
we’re crossing a road  
why is burr walking so fast

**aaron burr  
** I’m pretending I don’t know any of you

**fight me  
** now that’s rude

**ayyyymaria**  
are you all just texting and walking???  
how are you all not dead  
or at least short-sighted

**fight me  
** i wear contacts

**baguette fucker  
** im already wearing glasses

**ayyyymaria  
** so what’s your degree

**fight me**  
er idk  
about as high as it can be without me being declared legally blind

**get ur own dicc**  
???  
i didn’t know that

**disney god**  
you’re kidding right??  
how do you walk around the apartment without your contacts????

**fight me**  
very carefully  
has anyone noticed that angel and ay-ay-ron have disappeared

**aaron burr**  
You are all very slow walkers  
I am already outside the café

**eliza  
** aaron you know we don’t know the way right

**aaron burr  
** Angelica knows the way

**peggy  
** she disappeared too

**dosiaaa  
** how is it in the time it took for me to get dressed and make my way here angelica has disappeared

**baguette fucker  
** do we have to panic?

**get ur own dicc  
** @ **angel**???

**angel  
** i’m fine i went ahead and got starbucks

**peggy  
** @ **angel** how ahead is ahead????

**angel**  
about a block?  
im almost done

**jamesmadd  
** none of us have a sense of direction please don’t leave us to rot

**better than you  
** excuse you my sense of direction is impeccable

**jamesmadd**  
you have literally walked into a tree before

**ayyyymaria  
** why wasn’t i there to witness that

**fight me  
** this is an outrage why aren’t there pictures or any kind of photgraphic evidence

**jamesmadd  
** i was vlogging then i think i still have the footage

**baguette fucker  
** @ **jamesmadd** why were you vlogging???

**jamesmadd  
** @ **baguette fucker** thomas had a period of time where he wanted to be a youtuber

**get ur own dicc  
** please tell me the videos are still up online

**jamesmadd  
** i think they are

**better than you  
** i am being betrayed

**jamesmadd  
** i literally do not care

**angel  
** technically the whole gc is caught between a messy breakup because of this two but i don’t mind because all this blackmail material on thomas i am Living™

**aaron burr  
** Have you caught up to Angelica

**jamesmadd  
** yeah yeah we’re coming

**better than you  
** don’t get your panties in a bunch

**peggy  
** if aaron is actually wearing panties imma have to kinkshame

**aaron burr  
** No kinkshaming necessary just walk faster

**dosiaaa  
** why are you in such a hurry

**aaron burr  
** I want to shorten the amount of time I have to spend with them

**disney god  
** now that’s just hurtful

*

**aaron burr  
** I know for a fact it doesn’t take that long to walk from the Starbucks to here so where are all of you

**eliza  
** angel got us lost and is steadfastly denying it

**angel  
** we are not lost

**peggy  
** so what would you call this route that is Probably not taking us to the café

**angel  
** a detour

**fight me  
** yup we’re lost

**aaron burr  
** Do I have to come find you

**get ur own dicc**  
please do  
because i want waffles and i wanted them yesterday

**dosiaaa**  
have fun dear  
i shall go inside and get a table

**aaron burr  
** This was not how I wanted to spend my day

**dosiaaa  
** we know

**aaron burr  
** Why are all of you now

**get ur own dicc  
** somehow angel has lead us to a sex shop

**dosiaaa  
** aaron looks like he might cry

**aaron burr**  
How  
That’s like on the edge of town

**eliza  
** angel is very talented

**angel  
** hmph

**baguette fucker**  
well if we are just going to wait here  
i’m going to go inside

**disney god  
** ooh wait for me

**fight me  
** bye

**get ur own dicc  
** same

**peggy  
** i can’t go in ):

**get ur own dicc  
** do you want anything in particular

**aaron burr  
** Please for the sake of my sanity ****  
Private  
Chats  
Or I am leaving you on the other side of town

**get ur own dicc  
** Yikes™

*

**aaron burr  
** If you’ve all bought things, I am almost there and do not wish to see them

**disney god  
** well what do you expect us to do with them

**aaron burr  
** I don’t care as long as I do not have to see them

**fight me**  
i think we could hide them behind jefferson’s ego  
it’s probably big enough

**better than you  
** i don’t even want to waste my energy on you

**dosiaaa  
** the waitresses are starting to suspect you guys are figments of my imagination so

**eliza**  
we’ll hurry  
angel stop sulking and admit you got us lost

**get ur own dicc  
** all products from the sex shop are in my bag i think we’re good

**aaron burr**  
Thank god  
Alright I’m here

**ayyyymaria  
** wafflessssss

*

**fight me  
** what if i texted like a meme

**baguette fucker  
** you’re already a meme

**fight me  
** oh yeah

*

**aaron burr  
** We’re back

**dosiaaa  
** thank god they were about to throw me out

**jamesmadd**  
waffles  
in me  
now

**better than you**  
you sure you wouldn’t rather have something else?  
(;

**jamesmadd  
** i am Positive

**angel  
** less flirting more pancakes

**peggy  
** we’re eating waffles

**angel  
** same difference

**disney god  
** nO THEY ARE NOT

**baguette fucker  
** uh oh

*

**disney god  
** AND THAT’S WHY THEY’RE DIFFERENT

**jamesmadd  
** can we eat now

*

**better than you**  
i might be wrong  
but is that washington  
can yall  
not look so obviously

**aaron burr**  
That is indeed Washington  
Well this is awkward

**ayyyymaria  
** what do we do

**get ur own dicc  
** we shall all really determinedly face the other way

**disney god**  
this is a round table  
what do you expect me to do just eat with my plate in my lap

**get ur own dicc  
** yes

**fight me  
** we could just invite him over/say hi and get the inevitable embarrassment over and done with?

**eliza**  
that’s a great plan  
apart from all of its flaws

**dosiaaa**  
i like john’s plan  
let’s just eat waffles and determinedly Not Look

**disney god  
** we’re all just going to be really quiet aren’t we

**baguette fucker**  
if we can manage it  
which i honestly doubt

*

**peggy  
** im going to the bathroom

**jamesmadd  
** no

**eliza  
** n o

**peggy  
** he doesn’t know who i am

**get ur own dicc  
** you introduced yourself to him before

**peggy**  
over a chat group by name  
he doesn’t know what i look like

**get ur own dicc**  
oh right  
have fun in the bathroom

**peggy**  
oh shit

**jamesmadd  
** of course we would upset a glass of water causing everyone, including washington, to look at us

**better than you  
** alex stop waving

**fight me**  
first off, i was not down with the ignoring him plan  
second, you’re just jealous he’s my boss

**aaron burr  
** Actually, Washington has mentioned he is grateful that he didn’t hire the two of you at the same time

**fight me  
** why

**aaron burr  
** Is that a real question?

**angel**  
i think washington has noticed that alex and thomas are together  
look at that surprise  
he is so shocked neither of you are dead yet

**better than you  
** ngl i’m surprised too

**baguette fucker  
** well there is nothing for it

**get ur own dicc  
** run?

**baguette fucker**  
no?  
we are just going to sit here and eat and ignore washington

**disney god  
** we’re also going to clean up that glass of water

**baguette fucker  
** right

*

**peggy  
** these waffles are so nice

**eliza  
** ikr

**better than you  
** where is burr

**ayyyymaria**  
he went up to be One with the plants  
my words not his  
and before you ask  
theo is with him

**dosiaaa  
** he’s just really cute when he’s surrounded by plants

**jamesmadd  
** heads up washington’s coming over

**dosiaaa  
** oh thank god i’m not there

**fight me  
** he just said “hi” and left

**baguette fucker  
** he also complimented alex’s hair

**angel  
** he should it is a work of art

**fight me**  
yes it is thank you angelica  
if i pay for your meal today is that enough payment

**angel  
** make that two meals and yes

**fight me  
** okay

**baguette fucker**  
alright im done with my meal!!  
im going to go look at plants

**fight me  
** no wait for me so i can help you take photos

**baguette fucker  
** you know me so well

**fight me**  
well you did mention wanting photos  
and i like seeing you in sunlight  
you’re always so pretty under sunlight

**disney god  
** this is too cute don’t do this to me

**get ur own dicc  
** i’m so gay

*

**The Poly Squad**  
_baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me**  
laf is so pretty  
no wait guys get here i want a poly squad group photo

**disney god  
** coming

**get ur own dicc**  
!!!!yeye group photo!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see my post earlier today on my [writing tumblr](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com), I literally forgot what was the plot for today's chapter despite writing it down in the summary of Cat Cafe. Yeah, I'm real intelligent.
> 
> I have also finally watched Heathers and now I am obsessed with Candy Store?? God help me. I was going to put a bit of Heathers in this chapter but like it might seem a bit similar to 1-800 so nah. If there are any parts of my story that are similar to 1-800, I apologise, it is not intentional. Also, read [1-800](http://archiveofourown.org/series/421381). It is better than my stories honestly.
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), come talk to me! We can talk about anything you want: advice, musicals, headcanons. ~~Please indulge me, I haven't left the house in 3 days.~~ See you soon!


End file.
